The Real You
by KNDfreak
Summary: Yeah, I know who you are. I know who you suppose to represent. But let's make one thing clear: I am NOTHING like you. Oneshot.


The silence was creepy, now that I thought about it.

It was so...eerily, so dreadful, and with the only thing making noise is the sound of air, shivers started to crawl up my spine.

After this, I made develop a fear for a long, dark passageways.

Of course, I'm not completely alone. There's this...thing in front of me, its hand reaching out to me, with long, nimble fingers. I couldn't see its face, its long, brown almost to midnight black bangs shadowing over its eyes, but I could see the smile, plain as day. It was really creepy, it was similar to the cliché type of evil smiles - you know, the one with rows of sharp teeth? As cliché as it is, it's still really menacing looking up at it close.

The...monster kid, because it looked like a kid, was wearing a blue shirt with pink stripes and navy blue pants, but...what threw me off was how curvy the kid was, despite, you know being a kid. Kids don't have curves, they are usually chubby, bubbly, and innocent to a certain point.

Suddenly, I was getting flashbacks before I was in this void. I remember being at my computer, playing Undertale, doing a complete 100 run of the game, including the heartbreaking Genocide run, and then...

Nothing.

In fact, if I remember correctly, if I did the Genocide run, and got up to this point, where the character you control is no longer under your control, they will give you an option of saving the world, only to give up your soul, or watch the world burn, all before crashing your computer. Having already given up my soul before, I decided to see what happens if I had said no.

Well...here is my answer.

Staring at, what is seems to me, me, the kid was still holding out its hand, as if waiting for something.

" **Well?"** A creepily feminine voice came from the child. From me. I continued to stare. **"Are you going to give me your soul? You've already played the game more than once. There's nothing left here for you."**

Ah. So that's it.

Determined - HA! - to finish what I had started, I frowned and shook my head.

"No. You're not getting my soul."

The child's smile instantly dropped.

 **"WHAT?! You came all this way...JUST to defy me?! Have you NOT realize what you have done?! You might as well be soulless!"**

"Yes, I know, but unlike you, I still have feelings. I still care. And I think, at this moment and time, I have finally realize what you are, in a oppose to who I am," I said, glaring up at the kid. "You're suppose to represent the average player - the player who goes out their way to obtain a reward, or to find out what secrets the game may have. In short, you're a completionist. "

The kid didn't say anything, but I wasn't about to let up for a second.

"You knew the people who play this game is going to wind up wanting more, craving for more. Because that's what a good game does. It leaves you wanting more, wanting to know things, and eventually, gossiping about it to those who share the same passion. Also, games are now credit to their playablity. The longer a person plays the game, the better the game gets. Sometimes, that is not always the case though. You can have longer games, but then they are trash because they drag on, for no reason at all. Sometimes, it's better to know when to **quit** while you're ahead." Ah, Sans. I will always love you. "So, you acted out like a regular RPG. In most RPGs, when you encounter a random, you'll get into a **fight** and the game rewards you if you **attack.** This is not the case here. You're not rewarding the player, you're just saying that everything has consequences and it just proves that, depending on your style of play, this could either be a good thing or a bad thing. And then there are people like me, who just wants to see everything a game has to offer."

A chuckle left my lips, albeit, a humorless one.

"As I've said, in my eyes, you represent the completionist part of me. You aren't really me."

The kid growled. I didn't care.

 **"No, I am you! I am the monster YOU created! Don't you dare forget!"**

"I created you, yes, and in this game, I am sorry that I did. But...you can only do so much. I am not sorry that I created you when I was playing Kingdom Hearts. I am not sorry that I created you when I was playing Crash Bandicoot. I am not sorry for creating you for the others games I have played and beaten and did all I could in them. Because, playing and completing them, gave me joy. I didn't have a bad ending in Kingdom Hearts like I did in Undertale. Yeah, I cried when I had to finish off certain Organization members, because they were my favorite, but at the end, it had to be done. It was scripted. Just like Undertale was scripted."

 **"..."**

"All you really were, in the end, was a representation of what whatever player is. For me, you're just a completionist. It could be different for everyone else."

 **"..."**

"Return me to my world." I said, glaring at the kid. "You're not getting my soul. Regardless of what you do, mass murderer, you're not representing me in any light, now that you have your own conscious. I'll continue to play games my way, and I'll still feel guilty about what I've done, but...you're no longer me. So you can't haunt me forever."

The feminine kid growled once more, folding her arms against her chest.

 **"This game will still remember what you did."**

"Think I can live with that. All I have to do is delete my files, and you will no longer exist. We'll still be part of each other though." The monster kid seemed a bit put out at the thought. Maybe she liked the freedom she has...too bad she's evil, however.

 **"...I hate you."**

"I hate you too. So, return me to my world, and once again, you will NOT get my soul. I already knew what was going to happen if you left me soulless anyway. That's why I can't give you it."

The girl downright snarled at me, before a blinding light filled the void, making me close my eyes. I could have sworn a I heard a soft whisper of _Thank You_ but that could have been my imagination.

Maybe.


End file.
